The Boosh Senshi
by FlyingTanuki
Summary: Sailor Moon/Mighty Boosh Crossover. Harriet and Courtney, sailor senshi from the past 1994 are sent to the future by their princess to help protect it. They wind up in an orphanage and are adopted by Howard and Vince.
1. Chapter 1

"Vincent Noir, will you marry me?"

The young, lean, dark haired man, clad in a leather biker jacket and jeans, got down on one knee and looked up at his boyfriend, a younger man of similar build.

His boyfriend looked down at him, running a hand through his short black hair, before opening his mouth to answer.

"Yes, Howard, of course I will!"

Howard Moon slipped the large, ruby encrusted ring he had onto Vince's finger. Vince looked at the ring admiringly, before flinging his arms around his lover's neck.

"It's beautiful Howard…" said Vince, happily. He leaned in and kissed Howard passionately in the sunset.

**In an Alternate Dimension…**

Sailor Zork sat in her throne, daydreaming. She STILL hadn't chosen a senshi to send to Earth, who would defend the planet in the near future. She had been set a deadline, which happened to be pretty soon. Sighing, she stood up, and wondered through the corridors of her palace.

"Why am I the creator, the leader, the princess of these foolish senshi?" she asked herself. "They could've give it to someone else." Wiping a tear from her eye, she stopped and looked out a window. She saw two of her creations, a set of twins, running around in the courtyard chasing after a purple butterfly. She hesitated, then teleported into the garden infront of the two girls.

"Greetings, ladies," she bellowed.

One of the girls, dressed in a green and purple sailor fuku, stopped what she was doing, and walked over to the princess.

"Hello, Sailor Zork, your highness," she whispered.

"Hello Sailor Booshgal. Tell Sailor Turbo to stop chasing that bloody butterfly and come over here."

Sailor Booshgal looked over to Sailor Turbo and shouted something. Sailor Turbo ran over and stood beside her friend.

"You called?" she asked, cheekily.

"Yes," sighed Sailor Zork. "You and your twin, are going to be sent to Earth and reborn. When you grow up, at age fourteen, you will discover your senshi powers, which you will use to protect the planet. Understand?"

Sailor Turbo, who had been shuffling her feet and daydreaming, looked at Sailor Booshgal. "What did she say?" she asked her twin.

"Never mind, you'll find out later," groaned the angry princess. She pulled a scepter out of nowhere, and pointed it at the girls.

"Encase!" she cried out. The twin senshi became encased in bubbles.

"See ya later!" she cried out, before aiming her scepter at them again and sending them to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**7 years later**

Two young girls were sitting on the ground outside a pub. Both of them had long brown hair and brown eyes, and wore similar, tatty outfits. They had been sat out on the streets for the last two years, cadging for food and water. One of the girls turned to the other, flicking her long, unkempt hair out of her eyes so that she could see.

"Harriet, how much longer do you think we might be out here?" she asked.

"I have no idea, sis, depends on when we get turned in, hmm?" replied the other girl, who was playing with a bottle top she'd found on the street.

"Yeah…I guess you're right," sighed her sister, before standing up to stretch.

Howard Moon and Vince Noir were out for their evening stroll. Their physical appearances had changed drastically by now, for Howard had grown his hair long, as had Vince. Vince was wearing a long fluffy gray overcoat that Howard had bought him earlier that day, and Howard was wearing a tatty leather jacket and fedora hat.

As they rounded the corner, they saw Harriet, and her sister, slumped against the wall. They looked at them suspiciously.

"Who the hell are you?" questioned Howard.

"I'm Harriet," said Harriet, "and this is my twin sister Courtney. Got any change to spare?"

Vince went into a pocket in his coat and pulled out a blue leather wallet, but Howard glared at him, and Vince put his wallet back.

"No, we bloody well don't," remarked Howard, "and we're calling the Police."

"They're gonna turn us in…" Harriet whispered happily to Courtney.

Howard walked over to the nearest payphone, inserted some money, then called the Police.

"Yes, two orphan girls," they heard Howard say to the Police. "Yes, we want them OFF the streets and in a children's home."

He hung up eventually, then walked back over to Vince, and put a arm round him, before kissing him gently on the lips.

"They're sending someone round for you," Howard told them, "so wait there until they arrive, ok?"

Courtney nodded. Vince winked at them, and the two men walked off, not knowing that they would encounter the girls again in the near future.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Zork was half asleep, sitting on her throne fixing her hair. She was wondering how the girls she had sent to Earth just under a decade ago were doing. She decided to check. Climbing off her large sliver throne, she glided elegantly over to a crystal ball that was floating in midair.

"Crystal ball, locate me these senshi which I sent to Earth 7 years back," she said, sourly. The display on the ball was slightly clouded, but cleared up eventually. What Sailor Zork saw amused her slightly, yet worried her.

Harriet was snuggled up in her bed, snoring her head off. Courtney, on the other hand, was sitting awake, quietly reading a television magazine.

She reached onto her bedside table for a bobble to tie her hair back with, as it was constantly getting in her eyes. Her sister stirred slightly, then rolled over and went back to sleep.

Howard Moon lay awake in bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was in need of redecoration. There was paint peeling off, and there was a leak somewhere. Why, oh why did he and Vince have to buy such a small, cramped, messy flat? The dripping from the leak was giving him a headache, it had kept him awake every night and her hardly got any sleep. He rolled over, and looked at his husband, sleeping soundly like a baby. He looked so beautiful when he was asleep, Howard thought. He ran a hand gently through Vince's hair.

"Mm, Howard, stoppit," Vince mumble sleepily.

"Sorry darling, did I wake you?" asked Howard

"'Spose so…" yawned Vince before falling asleep again.

Howard wrapped an arm around Vince, and surprisingly, fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Harriet was running as fast as she could down the corridor, screaming loudly. She was being chased by someone, a young girl of about her own age, who was wearing a green shirt, orange vest and maroon skirt. She had longish brown hair, with a lilac fringe.

"Who are you?" yelled Harriet, skidding to a halt as she approached a dead end.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped as a large machete was thrown at her, hitting her in the back. Harriet turned to see who it was, but when she did, there was no one there.

She looked down at the body, curiously. Was that girl supposed to be a friend, or an enemy? She couldn't tell, and didn't know, for the poor child had been slaughtered right in front of her eyes. After pulling the machete out of the dead child, she set off back down the way she had ran, only to hear mysterious voices calling her name.

Harriet awoke sharply to find her sister sitting on the end of her bed, chanting her name like a parrot.

"Harriet," she said, "remember what day it is?"

"No," yawned Harriet sleepily.

"It's our 8th birthday!" chanted her sister.

"Oh yeah Cour…I did get you a present, before you ask."

Her sister smiled at her, before tossing her a large parcel.

"Open it Harriet."

Harriet looked at it, before tearing furiously at the brown paper in which her present was encased. Once she had opened it, she sighed.

"More novelty sellotape roll holders. Cour, that's all you ever appear to buy me."

She pointed to the shelf adjacent to her, which was full of various novelty stationery items, the majority of which were sellotape roll holders.

Courtney looked at her.

"That's not all that's in it Harriet, look underneath that!"

Harriet lifted up the two sellotape holders, and smiled. Underneath them was a large Hello Kitty plushie, who was dressed in a shirt with "Happy Birthday Harry" written on it.

"Where did you get that?" she asked her sister.

"It's a secret, mate," replied Courtney, grinning.

"You and your secrets. Anyway, your turn."

Harriet went into her small handbag and pulled out a small, brightly coloured package. Courtney took it off her and went to shake it, but Harriet gave her a bizarre look which obviously meant she shouldn't be shaking it.

"I spent a lot of money on that," sighed Harriet. "I hope you like it."

She was about to open it, when all of a sudden, Mrs Flute, the head carer at the orphanage came barging into their room.

"Girls," she said, "there's two gentlemen here wanting to adopt two young girls. I told them to come here at 12 PM. And what time is it now? 11:30 AM. Hurry up and get ready."

Harriet sighed. Every couple that came to the home to adopt two young girls ended up taking some of the other children. Harriet and Courtney had been at the orphanage for about a year now, and still nobody had paid any attention to them. Mumbling something to herself, she clambered up and out of bed so she could get ready to meet this couple.


End file.
